


Life As A Human

by klutzy_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek enjoys life as a human with Braeden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As A Human

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Derek found that life with Braeden – as a human, something he was still getting used to - was actually quite fun. He didn’t have to worry about her trying to kill him or his friends, and she was supportive as hell. It was nice. But he had yet to tell her how he felt about her and was scared shitless about the confession. He knew he wanted to say that words but he had been burned so many times that getting them out was hard. “Come on, Derek, you can do this,” he whispered to himself.

An amused Braeden slid up to him. “Are you talking to yourself again? I thought I told you that isn’t healthy.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I have.”

“Prove it. Kiss me.” He stared at her and waited for her response. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait too long since she did kiss him.

“You taste so nice as a human. We need to make sure you stop getting hurt, though. I don’t like it when that happens.” She worried about him all the time and that was something she couldn’t afford.

“I don’t like it when you get hurt either but please don’t treat me as some damsel in distress just because I’m human now.” He didn’t need to be protected because he could take care of himself.

“I know that but let me worry again? I love you.” And then she froze because she hadn’t meant to say it to him yet.

His grin caused her to smile. “You love me?” At her nod, he spoke again. “I’m in love with you too, Braeden.”

“Well, at least that’s settled then. You want to go celebrate in your bedroom?” Braeden was always up for sex.

“Do you even have to ask?” He grabbed her hand and the two of them skipped away, happier than they had been in a long time. It didn’t even matter to them in that moment that something else supernatural had been drawn to Beacon Hills and they needed to take care of the situation. Derek and Braeden’s priority was each other.

When they finally made their way out of their bedroom, an unamused Scott was waiting for them. “I tried calling you guys like ten times and no one picked up so I got worried. Guess I shouldn’t have been since you two were just fucking and ignoring everything else.”

“We’re sorry,” Derek apologized. He wasn’t, though.

At least Derek and Braeden had been able to live in their own little bubble for an hour or so and not think about anybody else.


End file.
